Sexy
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: When Elias makes a joke to his wife about him not being sexy she takes it to a whole new level as she waits for him at home after missing him for two weeks. what will transpire?


**Okay going with the real name in this one, but let's be honest if you were married to Elias and you missed him wouldn't you want to tie him up and have your way with him enjoying that perfect body of his? I mean yes please. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Sexy**

Jeff was walking around in the back when he felt his phone go off. He looked at it and saw it was his wife calling. A smile crept on his face seeing as he was missing her so much. He was glad he was going to be coming home tomorrow night after being gone for two and a half weeks. His growing popularity was a result of that. "Hey baby, it's good to hear your voice." He answered. "You too, I miss you so much. I'm just glad I at least get to see you once a week on TV." "What are you up to?" "I had a very long day and I'm exhausted. So I had to call you now to say goodnight instead of wait for your call later so I'm glad you answered." "Wow, must've been a rough one." "Oh you have no idea, running a nursery sounded so much more glamorous in my mind I swear. But it's all worth it in the end. All the funerals I provide flowers for, weddings, sorry flowers, so on and so forth. I like bringing smiles to people's faces every day." "Well you sure bring a smile to mine. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. You better be taking the day off and relaxing tomorrow." "I am I promise. Just a couple of phone calls and that's it. I have Sammy running the place tomorrow. You were very sexy on raw tonight by the way." "Just tonight?" He pretended to sound sad. "Really Jeff? You know what I meant." She responded. "No, I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean I go out there each and every week trying to look sexy for you and you only noticed tonight? I must be doing something wrong." He was trying hard not to laugh as she huffed in the phone. "I'm hanging up now mister, you are such a handful." "I love you baby." "I love you too."

She hung up the phone rolling her eyes. But it was then that it occurred to her a plan for when he came home tomorrow. She decided to go to bed and get her rest, she was going to need it for tomorrow. He wanted to play around and joke about her not finding him sexy, she was going to prove him very wrong.

Jeff and his wife didn't live too far from the airport so he just took a cab. The sun was starting to set and he took a second to admire it. He opened the door and let himself in. He set down his bags. "Babe, I'm here!" He yelled. "I'm upstairs!" He heard her reply. He smiled knowing she was in the bedroom, and that was exactly where he wanted her. He removed his boots and started up the stairs. He could see the bedroom door was cracked open. The lights were off but there was glowing from multiple candles. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He couldn't see his wife right away but after he shut the door she was sitting in a chair in the dark corner. She almost startled him. There wasn't much light on her. He could only see her face and her crossed legs which were bare. "Strip!" She commanded. He looked confused. "What?" "You heard me, strip right now. Then go lie on the bed." "Babe what is this?" "I'm losing patience, do as I say." He raised his eyebrows and his eyes went wide. He had been with his wife for three years and she had never done anything like this before. But he figured there was a time for everything. He started with his shirt as she watched on licking her lips. He then got to his jeans and briefs pulling them down. She was trying hard not to just jump into his arms right there. He went to the bed and laid down. "Now what?" "Did I say you could ask me questions?" She got up from her chair revealing her new garb. It was a black lace thong and a matching bra that was see through. He instantly got hard at the site of her. Then his eyes trailed down to the pieces of fabric in her hands. She walked over to the side of the bed grabbing his right wrist and wrapping the fabric around it bringing it to the bed post. He just watched her as she went to all four of his limbs tying him up. He just smirked at her. She climbed over him straddling him grinding her cloth covered pussy over his hard cock. She grinded her hips a few times just to fuck with him. He put his head back on the pillow and groaned in frustration. She ran her hands all over his chest and abs lightly clawing with her nails. He wanted so bad to run his hands all over that body. She reached back behind her and undid the clasp of the bra throwing it aside letting her breasts free. Her nipples went hard from the light cool air in the room. He tried moving but she firmly planted her hands on his chest holding him down. "Be a good little boy." She leaned down kissing him and biting his bottom lip when separating from him. He winced in pleasure as she sat back up. "So I was thinking about something." She started. "What's that baby?" "Well, my husband thought that I didn't always find him sexy." He started to think about that phone call and lightly laughed figuring out what she was up to now. "So I think I'm going to have a little fun proving him wrong." "By all means, please do." She leaned forward pushing his head back exposing his neck as she started placing kisses all over. She ran her hands over his arms and chest as she started to move down to his right nipple licking and biting down on it. "Damn…" He groaned as she replayed her motions on the other nipple. She went down further licking and kissing his hard abs. She stopped at his belly button and looked down seeing his erection. "Well what do we have here?" She grabbed it with her hand tightening her hand around it. "Oh man baby please." He pleaded "Please what? Do you like how I'm touching you?" "Oh more than you know honey." "Good." She started to stroke her hand up and down his length at a torturing slow pace. He tried to buck his hips up at her. "Eh eh eh, still boy. Let me do my work." She went lower on the bed on her legs and holding herself by her one hand still holding him firmly in the other. She lowered her head towards his cock but not before looking at him one more time. He was pleading her by the look in his eyes. She stuck her tongue out flicking it over the tip getting the salty taste of pre-cum. He could've exploded right then and there. She started placing small kisses on the tip driving him absolutely mad. He was about to regrettably open his mouth when she popped the head in her mouth circling her tongue around it. "Oh yeah…" He moaned as she popped it in and out of her mouth a few times. His body twitching underneath her. She figured he was behaving so she slowly slid her mouth down his length going down as far as she could. He watched in awe as she came back up then going back down each time at a quicker pace. She kept a good rhythm going using her hand to squeeze the part she couldn't fit into her mouth. She stopped and looked up at him seeing that he was in dreamland. She started to climb back over him slowly before turning away from him and bending over giving him a perfect view of her ass. She went to the string of her thong on either side and slowly slid it down in front of him exposing her pussy. He only wished she was six inches closer so he could tilt his head forward to get a taste. She wiggled her backside at him knowing the agony she was putting him through. She turned back around to straddling him and one leg at a time she got her panties off throwing them to the floor. "I want you so bad Jeff." "I'm all yours baby however you want me." She leaned down nibbling his ear. "I'm going to fuck your brains out right now." His cock twitched in anticipation. She leaned back up in a sitting position grabbing his cock holding it up aiming it at her pussy. She rubbed the tip against her wet lips before popping the head inside her. She kept her body still as she clenched around him then going all the rest of the way down. She rolled her hips and rested her hands against his chest. She started to pull his whole length out and slamming back down on him abruptly. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down while she repeated over and over. Then she stopped out of nowhere and he looked at her confused. "Why did you stop baby?" "Well, I was thinking about how good of a boy you were being. Maybe I should untie those hands of yours?" "I would love nothing more." "Are you going to behave?" "These hands are only going to help you fuck me harder baby I promise." She reached up and untied the one then the other. His hands went right for her breasts. He started pulling at the nipples rough. "Oh Shit!" She cried out. She started to go faster as he pinched and teased her. "Fuck Jeff I'm gonna cum!" She panted still bouncing up and down on him. "That's right beautiful, cum for me." He moved his hands to her hips gripping onto her tight helping her up and down as her pussy coated him with her juices. He admired his wife's gorgeous body as she rode out her orgasm. She stopped catching her breath licking her dry lips. He grabbed her face with his hands bringing her down for a kiss. He held her up as her arms were rested by her sides. They kissed passionately before she moved her hands back to his chest pushing her back up separating them. "You going to cum for me? Fill my pussy with your hot cum baby!" "Oh yeah!" His hands were right back on her hips as he worked himself underneath her. She grinded her hips with him as he was getting closer and closer. "Fuck me Jeff. Fuck me with that big cock!" She moaned as he started to get sloppier with each thrust before holding her down on him as streams on hot cum jetted inside her. She moved her hips tightening around him taking everything he had. Once she was satisfied she laid down against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her as close to him as he could. "I love you so much baby." "I love you, by the way…you were so sexy." He laughed and she followed suit. She then pulled him out of her and snuggled against him as they held each other.

 **Man I had a lot of fun writing that. Personally I wouldn't mind having Elias is that position and I know I'm not the only one. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
